


Her match.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [39]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Bellamy Blake, Dominant Sex, Dominant/Submissive Sex, Dominant/Submissive role play, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, POV Bellamy Blake, Possessive Bellamy Blake, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “where Bellamy and reader see each other again but while all the others are there as well and they try to hide their feelings but they can’t and spend the night together again. Maybe reader gets hurt while protecting Lexa and Bellamy becomes worried and then the whole thing happens with spending the night together and stuff.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Her match.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “His match” if you wanna go ahead and read that one if you haven’t, but you can absolutely read this one without checking out the other one. Also, this is so long lol I don’t know if you guys like that or what so, lemme know!

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had been back in Arkadia for around two months, not seeing any more of Y/N since I left Polis. My mind wandered to that night from time to time but I knew it had been a one-time thing, chances of seeing her and that she'd be up for that again were small. I hadn't gotten into any relationships, sleeping around every once in a while but never feeling as satisfied as I had felt with her. She knew what she was doing when she said I wouldn't manage to forget her, or maybe that had been me, the conversation from that night was blurry in my head but not the actions; that I was sure I'd never forget.

\- "Bellamy, great, I was looking for you."

I turned around from my post, looking down and seeing Clarke on the ground motioning me to go down. She had come back from Polis a couple of days before I did, asking me about my time there and what Lexa wanted from me. I explained everything, leaving my time with Y/N out of it.

\- "We have to go out."

\- "Where and for what?"

\- "Indra's radioed. We are meeting her midway from Polis."

\- "Why?"

\- "Lexa has a custom of traveling once a year through the clans' territories, they are coming from Azgeda's."

\- "And we have to go there because...?"

\- "To greet her here like the protocol demands." -she turned around and I supposed I was meant to follow her- "She'll visit Arkadia but will stay out in tents for the night."

\- "So they are going to take our space just outside the wall which is clearly a problem if we are attacked."

\- "No one is going to attack us, we're part of the alliance."

\- "When are we leaving?"

\- "Right now."

I sighed more annoyed than anything else, walking towards the Rover as I saw Octavia jumping on her horse and Monty and Raven packing a couple of things on the back of the vehicle. I jumped on the drivers' seat, waiting for the rest to join me. _Will Y/N be there?_ Of course, I couldn't ask Clarke about her for she didn't know much about her. It did irk me the fact that I felt more willing to come on this mission now that seeing Y/N again popped as an option, not that we could do anything but, still, I'd enjoy watching her from afar, remembering all the things we had done and all the things I wanted to do again. With her.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had deemed this tradition stupid two years ago but Lexa insisted we had to visit the rest of the clans because they were still our people. I had rolled my eyes, knowing I couldn't get out of that one, resigning to following her around the territories of each clan, finally leaving Azgeda which was the last place I'd ever like to be stuck in.

\- "What now?"

\- "Now, the last clan." -she looked at me from her horse as I was riding next to her- "Skykru."

\- "Do we really have to visit them too?" -I sighed before it clicked in my head- "Or are we just doing all this so you have an excuse to see Clarke?" -I moved my horse closer to hers- "If you want privacy, it'd be better to summon her back at your room in Polis where no one would bother you."

\- "Y/N!" -Lexa rose her voice but not enough for the rest around us to be drawn into our conversation- "Enough."

\- "I'm just saying." -I shrugged my shoulders- "She's hot, you're hot... tell me if anything is going to happen in advance so I don't get burnt."

I busted out laughing, seeing Lexa's face grow a bit red at my statement but a smile finding its way to her lips. I knew I was right and I wouldn't blame her if she followed her heart. Or what wasn't her heart. That's when it hit me: Bellamy, he'd surely be there unless I were lucky enough to catch him on a hunting mission or whatever his people usually did. We had had a lot of fun together but I was certain he would never be up for it again; after all, he despised us. It was tragic really, keeping us both from the pleasures of desire just because he was afraid. His lose really.

We had settled halfway between the Azgeda border and Arkadia, Lexa informing me that the Skypeople would get here in a couple of hours, allowing me to retire from her side to do whatever I pleased. I decided the best thing was to check our surroundings; just because we were in Skaikru territory didn't mean other clans wouldn't try something against Lexa, and I'd be damned if she got hurt. I didn't find much, however, which was surprising but also welcomed for the last thing I wanted to do was fight. I decided to go take care of both our horses for I knew, well, I didn't exactly know, but I was certain Lexa was getting ready to welcome Clarke into our camp. Shansha, my horse, neighed as I approached them; Cato, Lexa's horse, however, didn't seem impressed at all.

\- "It's been a long month, I know." -I petted Shansha- "We'll be back home soon and you'll get as many treats as you want."

I took care of both our horses, making sure they were comfortable for the rest of the day and the night. I was finishing combing Shansha's mane when I heard an engine coming our way, looking to the side from which it came from but not seeing much as I was far from the camp's border.

\- "Guess I'll have to go."

I petted them both one last time before walking in between our men, all clearly aware and alert as the new people joined us. I walked as fast as I could, wanting to see Lexa's reaction to seeing Clarke. I knew I'd have some fun that afternoon.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I could see the tents now, a couple of fires had been set through their big camp. I stopped the Rover in front of a couple of men, looking at Clarke for a second, a minimal nod from her before she got out. I followed her, having only been us to come here in the end. They escorted us around the camp, to Lexa's tent I assumed, guessing it'd be in the middle of it to keep her protected. Once we got there, Indra announced our arrival, the tent's flap opening revealing Lexa; I couldn't help my eyes staying in the tent, hoping Y/N would come out too, but she didn't. Maybe she wasn't here, taking over Lexa's duties back in Polis while she was traveling.

\- "Clarke." -Lexa nodded her head at her before looking at me- "Bellamy, welcome."

\- "Thank you for having us." -Clarke was quick to speak before I could say anything- "Our people are looking forward to seeing you."

I looked around us, feeling cornered as her men surrounded us. Half of me knew they wouldn't hurt us but half of me couldn't help but look around for a safe exit, not finding any. I wondered if this really had been a good idea, I wondered if I had only come to see Y/N and felt disappointed she wasn't here. I was being stupid.

\- "We've set everything for your arrival early in the morning, with enough time for you to visit our facilities and speak to everyone there."

Lexa simply nodded, her attention completely focused on Clarke just like Clarke's was on her. I suddenly felt extremely out of place, wondering if it was too late to get out of here. However, I stayed there by Clarke's side as Lexa asked her to join her in her tent as I wondered what was I supposed to do.

\- "I guess that means I'm on babysitting duty yet again."

I moved my eyes towards the voice, the Grounders making way for her who was quick to stand by Lexa's side; her eyes moved from her to Clarke and I didn't miss how she rose her eyebrows at Lexa. I wasn't the only one picking on their mutual attraction. Her eyes then found mine, an eyebrow raised as she eyed me up and down before focusing back on Clarke.

\- "This is Y/N, my second."

\- "Clarke, it's nice to finally put a face to Wanheda."

\- "I thought Indra was your second."

Y/N looked at Lexa, furrowing her eyebrows; it looked like they were having a conversation of their own before Y/N shook her head and faced Clarke.

\- "Indra is the head of the Trikru army."

\- "Y/N is head of my guard and, if it came to that, head of the army composed by the warriors of every clan."

\- "I'm basically the red-bleeder Commander." -Y/N smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest, a cocky smile on her lips- "But I'm not really allowed to say that because, apparently, it's sacrilege."

She looked really pleased with herself, a small smile on Lexa's face as she looked down, probably trying to hide the fact that she also found that funny from the people around us who, some, seemed to agree and some seemed to be judging her for it. But Y/N was well past caring.

\- "Clarke, follow me."

Lexa turned around, nodding at Y/N who simply stood there, watching them go, the people around us walking away as the meeting was moved to Lexa's private quarters. Y/N's eyes finally landed on me, moving her head, prompting me to follow her and that was exactly what I was doing when someone screamed in the distance.

\- "Intruder!"

Y/N looked around desperately, running in the direction in which Lexa had left. I lost her in the crowd, only finding Clarke at some point as she was pushed back from where Y/N had moved towards, grabbing her to stay with me, not knowing what was happening.

\- "Lexa, move!"

Y/N's voice rose over the crowd as I heard swords clashing, metal falling to the ground. I pushed the people away, trying to get to them to see what the hell was going on with Clarke right behind me.

\- "Y/N!"

\- "I'm fine."

Once the circle around them finally opened, Clarke pushed past me, both of us landing eyes on the scene in front of us: Lexa was pushing through two of her men to get to Y/N who was kneeled on the ground with her hands on the grass, sword on the floor next to her, head falling forward as I saw her hands covered in blood. In front of her, a dead man laying on his stomach with a bloody blade still on his hand. Lexa placed her hand over Y/N's shoulder carefully, making her straighten her back so that she could look at her face: she had a cut on her left cheek and one over her eyebrow, the blood dripping down her face and neck alongside with the angry look in her eyes made her look more threatening than I had ever seen her look. She stood up with Lexa's help, coughing and spitting blood over the dead man.

\- "You're okay, right?" -she looked at Lexa, who simply nodded- "No one touch the blade, it's poisoned."

Lexa's face washed with concern alongside that of her men, Y/N pulling Lexa's hands away from her as their healer got to her.

\- "Kaina?"[What type?] 

\- "Ai nou get in." [I don't know]

Y/N shook her head to him who was quick to order everyone to make way for him to take Y/N away as Indra ordered to search the woods and get rid of the body and the blade. Clarke moved to Lexa's side.

\- "What happened?"

\- "Spy." -a man answered for Lexa but she shook her head in denial, raising her hand and standing straight.

\- "No." -she pointed at the marks on the man's face- "Assasin."

\- "Why would he want to kill your second?"

\- "He wasn't after Y/N, Clarke, he was after me." -Lexa turned around- "She got in the way."

\- "What happens now?"

\- "We hope our healer can find the cure for the poison or we will be setting up a funeral instead of celebrating our alliance."

I felt my blood ran cold but knowing I couldn't show how I really felt for, in everyone's eyes, I knew nothing about Y/N. Lexa motioned for Clarke to follow her and I was left there, the camp going back to its usual state and rhythm as I wondered what would happen if Y/N died. We weren't exactly friends but I'd hate to see her die; knowing that blade wasn't meant for her and seeing how she willingly got in its way made me respect her even more. I walked around the camp, recognizing her horse and walking up to it, petting its face before I heard her name being mentioned; I turned around to see the healer getting out of a tent, talking to a man who moved to Lexa's. That had to be her tent. I walked up to it, looking around before entering not thinking twice about it.

\- "Hey, you okay?"

She looked back for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows as she saw me but making no move to cover up as she had taken off her shirt that was on the floor next to her. I shifted on my feet, wondering if this had been a good idea.

\- "Yeah." -she turned back to what she was doing- "Our healer is almost convinced I got the right antidote, so time will tell."

\- "Oh." -I didn't know what else to say, putting my hands on my pockets, simply standing there.

\- "Don't tell me you were worried about me."

She chuckled, turning completely around and I couldn't keep my eyes from moving over her body; it wasn't just that I found her extremely attractive but the bruises on her skin were what really called my attention. Most of them seemed old and starting to fade but she had a couple recent ones on her ribs which I knew weren't from today although I was certain she had taken a couple punches.

\- "I'm no stranger to brute force, Bellamy," -I rose my eyes to meet hers as my name fell from her lips- "it's what I'm trained to do and handle."

\- "I know."

We stood in silence, looking at each other without moving; my mind completely blanked but I didn't feel the need to say anything either. Standing there in front of her was calm and almost familiar.

\- "So," -she finally spoke again, clearing her throat- "am I to assume you're here because you're a lost sheep in a forest full of panthers?" -she grinned at me, crossing her arms over her chest and relaxing her stance.

\- "You're the one who offered to babysit."

\- "So not a sheep but a baby?" -she chuckled as I realized the trap I had fallen into- "Do I have to take care of you until nighttime when you go back to Arkadia, then?"

\- "I'm staying with you for the night to go back together."

\- "You are staying with me?" -she rose an eyebrow at me, a mix of flirt and amusement in her features- "Does that mean Clarke is staying with Lexa?" -her eyes shimmered with mischief as I realized what she meant- "Because if so, I know exactly what we are going to be up to."

\- "And what is that?"

I smirked at her as she grabbed a new shirt, walking up to me with it on one hand and her jacket on the other, standing directly in front of me, a flirty look in her eyes as she eyed my lips.

\- "I'm going to get my Commander laid." -she smiled moving back, putting on her clothes.

\- "And here I was thinking you had plans for us."

\- "I thought you said it was a one night type of thing." -she eyed me as I moved to her but she didn't pull away as I rose my hand to her neck; a teasing tone to her words- "I thought you preferred Skaikru women."

\- "So you're okay?"

\- "I've been through worse." -she smiled moving back- "Are you going soft on me?"

\- "We have time to get rough."

\- "Save it for tonight, I have some arrangements to make now." -she walked past me to exit her tent, eyeing me before getting out- "You could help me with that."

**\------------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I wouldn't deny that Bellamy walking into my tent all worried had made me feel some type of way and I'd be lying if I said his insinuation hadn't pleased me. But I knew of someone who needed all the help she could get to make a move so, being an attentive second and a great friend, I decided to mingle with Lexa and Clarke to make sure they got where they needed to be. Bellamy agreed to help, confirming my suspicions about Clarke's interest in Lexa.

\- "What exactly do I get from this?"

\- "Seeing your friend happy is not enough?" -I eyed Bellamy as we walked around the camp, watching his demeanor change as he tried to portray himself taller and angrier, or maybe he was trying to do something else, but he was failing- "Relax, no one's going to hurt you while you're with me."

\- "So I'm with you, huh." -he wasted no time to smirk at me discreetly before focusing his eyes forward again- "Good to know."

\- "You're the one begging for this body, not the other way around." -he was about to say something else when I saw Clarke get out of Lexa's tent so I placed my arm in front of him, forcing him to stop abruptly- "Do as I told you and I'll think about whether you can land hands on me again or not."

I disappeared before he could complain, trusting he'd do his part while I did mine. I loved Lexa but, sometimes, she was too gentle, too quiet, too... giving. She had done the exact same thing with Costia, taking them four months to actually make a move but it wouldn't take her so long this time; I knew her and I knew she was ready to move on, find love again and all those romantic things Lexa enjoyed doing. So, once I saw her guiding Clarke back to her tent that night, her eyes landing on me in the gentle light of the fire in front of her tent, nodding at me and murmuring 'mochof' [thank you], I knew she'd be okay. I nodded at her before moving back to my own tent, checking my cuts on the small mirror Lexa had gifted me long ago and that I always carried with me when the flap of my tent opened.

\- "So? Did it work?"

Bellamy walked in, he didn't even need an invite anymore, walking around the place more comfortable than I had ever seen him. I turned around to look at him, the light of the candle that illuminated my tent reflected on his skin, making him look more attractive than usual. I nodded, leaving the mirror back in its place as he approached me, standing directly in front of me, forcing me to raise my head to look at him, moving one of his hands to my cheek and caressing it just above my fresh cut.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Stunned for Lexa; she's gonna owe me big time."

\- "I meant physically." -he chuckled gently.

\- "The poison could take up to 24 hours to work so we'll see. These assassins have been using the same three for years now so our healer is convinced I'll be fine. Why are you more worried than everyone else?" -I smiled- "You don't want to lose me and my body?"

\- "How could I not worry?"

\- "Easy: not worrying." -I moved back from him- "We had sex a long time ago, it's not like we've known each other for years now."

\- "I spent three weeks in Polis, allowing you to torture me and you're trying to tell me we don't know each other." -he moved after me, pulling down on my jacket- "Maybe we aren't exactly friends but..."

\- "Do not ruin this." -I planted my hand over his mouth- "I'm no interested in a relationship."

\- "Neither am I." -he pulled down on my hand- "I just don't like people getting hurt for nothing."

\- "I got hurt saving my friend; I'm sure you've done that yourself numerous times. I'm certain you have." -I chuckled- "I think I know more about you than you do about me which is exactly how I like to play."

\- "I know something vital about you." -his shit-eating grin took over his features and I was convinced we were about to have some fun.

\- "What is it?"

\- "I know you're dying to land hands on this Skaikru." -he closed the space between us, taking off his jacket- "You're dying to fuck me." -he ghosted his lips over mine- "To feel me so deep inside you, you'll wonder if you'll ever forget about me."

\- "Well, what are you waiting for then?" -I bit his lower lip, pulling him down without fully kissing him- "Close the flap and strip, Skaikru."

He didn't need me to say it a second time, quickly moving back and doing as I had said, ensuring us the privacy we deserved; some of it at least. I didn't move from where I stood, allowing my eyes to roam over his body, biting my lower lip as I allowed my memories from our night together to resurface; he was right, I was dying to take from him everything he was willing to give me. He turned around, smirk on his lips as he caught me staring, moving back to me, taking off his belt and I wondered if he intended to restrain me. My arousal only increased thinking about all I wanted to do with him and all I'd allow him to do with me.

\- "Are you gonna be gentler tonight?" -I chuckled against his lips as he moved his hands down my back- "Pretending like I don't know what you can do just because you've seen me bleed?"

\- "I'm gentle because I've seen the bruises on your body."

\- "I've told you, you don't have to worry about me." -I closed my eyes as he moved his mouth down my neck- "I'm about to be really good."

\- "You really are lucky." -he chuckled against my throat before moving back to meet my eyes- "I never thought I'd worry about..."

\- "A Grounder. You can say it, it's fine." -I moved my hands to interlace my fingers at the back of his neck- "I never thought I'd meet my match and here we are."

He chuckled before crashing his lips with mine, more eager this time as I allowed myself to get lost in the feeling, only anticipating what was to come; we had only shared one night but we had gone at it for a couple rounds and each had been better than the last so I couldn't wait for tonight. He moved his hands under my shirt, his fingers moving up my back as I forced my tongue inside his mouth, taking full control of the kiss as he played with my tongue. He was a great kisser. I felt my bra getting loose before he planted his hands flat on my back, forcing me closer against him.

\- "Someone's really eager tonight." -I chuckled in between kisses.

\- "I've been waiting for this for months." -he grunted as I moved my hand under his shirt, scratching his hard muscles.

\- "You could have come back to Polis." -I moved back to take off my shirt as he took off his.

\- "I wasn't sure if you'd be up for this."

\- "I was the one to ask you to stay the night." -I allowed him to pull me back to him- "Maybe I should have forced you to remain there with us and we could have been having a lot of fun."

\- "Maybe you should've."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I wasn't sure how I had managed to walk around all afternoon without getting hard, Y/N's body on my mind and the promise of another night together if I followed her lead. I knew I'd get what I wanted either way for I had caught her staring at me a couple times during that time but I decided to help Clarke get lucky too, seeing her disappear inside Lexa's tent that night, knowing Y/N's plan had worked.

As I stood in front of Y/N in her tent, with both our upper bodies exposed and the fact that she had agreed she wanted this as much as I did, made my mind go wild. I hadn't had sex nor masturbated in a while so I knew it'd take me less time to recover between rounds, which was a plus if I got to spend the night with her. I ran my hands down her back as I kissed her, moving them to her front of unzip her pants and get them under her underwear, moving back to grab her ass, a feeling of satisfaction as she whined against my mouth. Her hands soon on my lower stomach, unzipping my pants and pulling down on them without moving her mouth from mine.

\- "Strip."

I sucked on her neck before forcing her back, wanting to see her follow my command, her hands moving down her body slowly, grabbing her boobs as she eyed me; I licked my lips, not wanting to wait any longer, taking off my pants, hearing her chuckle as she saw my eagerness but all her clothes landing soon on the floor with all of mine. I held her by her neck, forcing her flat against me, moving my hands down her back and grabbing her ass, prompting her to jump and wrap her legs around my torso as we ate each other's mouth. It was so fucking hot in that tent. I sat on her bed with her over me, her body flush against mine felt so good, her mouth moving down my neck as I gripped onto her ass; I really liked her ass.

\- "I want to finish what I started that night;" -I mumbled as she kissed my throat- "the first time."

\- "Alright." -she pushed me down on the bed, standing up in between my legs as I looked up at her propped on my elbows, surprised I didn't have to tell her exactly what I meant- "Will you be screaming my name?" -she smirked at me as she kneeled in front of me.

\- "We'll see." -I sat up, lowering my face to meet her lips, moaning against her open mouth as she started pumping me- "Fuck, Y/N."

She pushed me back and chuckled, licking her lips as I propped myself on my arms, enjoying the view in front of me and the feeling of her hand around me. Her thumb rubbing my tip as she used her other hand to keep pumping me, applying pressure over my shaft as she moved down. I couldn't help but wonder how it'd feel to finish in her mouth, anticipating the warm feeling as she licked her lips, looking at me as she kissed my tip, her hand moving down to my balls, my breathing getting heavier the more I looked at her. She looked so fucking good in between my legs and, once she used her tongue to run it over my dick, from the base to the top before sucking on my tip, the desire to fuck her face only increased. She took me in slowly, a bit more each time and then, my dick disappeared in her throat; I moved my hand to move her hair away from her face so I could still see it all, my mouth watering as she hummed, using her tongue to lick my length. He moved back, seeing my precum coming from my dick to her mouth before she moved down to use it on my balls; her hand pumping me slowly and she sucked them. I closed my eyes, fisting my hand harder on her hair the closer she got me to finish. She nibbled on my balls before moving back to give my dick the attention it deserved. As I opened my eyes again, I could see my precum coming out from the corner of her lips as she took me in deep, my tip hitting the back of her throat as she hummed, forcing my hips against her mouth.

\- "Fuck, Y/N, I'm going to cum."

She simply kept up her movement, her hands playing with my balls, squeezing gently, her eyes finding mine and I was done for; the wave of pleasure that took over my body was unmatched, feeling her throat wrapped around me as I came deep inside her, fisting my hands on the sheets and flopping on the bed, a quiet round of curses leaving my lips alongside her name. I relaxed my fists just as I felt her curling beside me on the bed, so I moved my head to look at her, watery eyes but a pleased smile on her lips.

\- "Fuck, you're so good." -I moved my hand to catch a tear falling down her cheek- "Did it hurt?"

\- "No, just the gag reflex at the end." -she shrugged her shoulders- "But hearing you grunt and moan at how good I make you feel is really rewarding."

\- "So..." -I moved my hand down her body, making her raise a leg over my body to access her pussy better, seeing the smile on her face as I moved my fingers over her lips- "you enjoy having my dick in your mouth, don't you?" -she bit her inner cheek as I rubbed her gently- "My turn." 

I forced her on her back, our mouths glued together as she wrapped her legs around my waist, slowly pushing my hips against hers. She whimpered softly as she got the friction she craved from me. I took it slow, building up her desire for me, wanting her as desperate as she got, pulling on her tongue with my teeth, running my hand down her throat, squeezing it as I moved back to look at her aroused state: parted lips and head sinking down as I applied more pressure, barely audible moans leaving her mouth.

\- "I know you like being in control." -I hummed against her lips- "But how good do you feel surrendering to me?"

I nibbled on her earlobe, her back arching and her nipples rubbing against my skin, begging for attention; attention I was more than glad to concede. I squeezed her throat a tad harder this time before moving my hand down her body, my lips on her neck licking her soft skin, kissing and biting as I grabbed her boobs, a moan escaping her lips as she forced me tighter against her. I pinched her nipple, burying my face on her chest, doing everything I could to hear her pretty voice, licking in between them before bitting her side, teasing her, sucking and kissing, feeling my arousal increasing once again.

\- "Wanna do what you threatened me with our first time?"

I moved up her body again, waiting for her to open her eyes as I rolled on my back, pulling her with me. Her lips found mine before she moved back and looked into my eyes.

\- "I thought you liked me submissive." -she rubbed her entrance mildly over my abdomen, her hands on my chest.

\- "I have all night to tie you down."

She lowered her face to kiss me, her hair falling over my face and neck, tickling my skin. I moved my hands to her ass, grabbing it hard and pulling her towards my face as I laid comfortably on my back, bending my knees as she finally straddled my face. I didn't allow her time to make a snarky remark, squeezing her ass and moving my tongue over her lips; she wasn't lying when she said sucking me had been rewarding for her too, tasting her on my tongue as she started to rock her hips against my face. I wrapped one of my arms around her thigh, moving my hand down her body to open up her lips and gain better access to her pussy. As I sucked on her clit, she threw her head back, her fingers curling on my hair as she trembled with pleasure. I took one of her boobs in my hand, squeezing before finding her erect nipple, a breathy moan coming from her lips as I pinched it.

\- "Bellamy..." -I'd never get tired of my name falling from her lips so needy, so beautifully moaned- "I'm so close."

I spanked her ass, feeling her trembling over me, sucking her clit and licking every part of her I could reach, suddenly feeling her hand around my dick, moaning against her folds as her hips rocked faster against my face, my nose rubbing her click as I liked her entrance, her hand suddenly leaving my dick and both resting over my chest as her thighs wrapped tighter around my face, keeping me in place as her orgasm washed over her, a round of curses fled the room alongside my name. She sunk on the bed beside me, her head at the bottom of the bed as she didn't even have the strength to turn around which did put a smile on my face.

\- "So?" -I moved to rest on my side, watching her chest moving up and down fast as she breathed through her lips- "How was it?" -I kissed her hip before resting my head over my hand.

\- "I really should have tied you to your room in Polis."

Her voice was barely a whisper but it made me laugh anyway, moving my hand to run it over her skin, waiting for her to come down from her high, choosing to turn around myself, her head moving to the side as I rested next to her, her hand moving to my chin to pull me in to kiss me, so I complied.

\- "Are you going to show me something new tonight?" -she smirked as I pulled back.

\- "I have to keep you entertained before you get bored of this Skaikru body." -I chuckled, moving to lay on my back as her hand traveled down my body.

\- "Tell me what you want me to do."

She jumped on me, her lips crashing hard over mine, making her roll her hips against mine to get her going again. Kisses, bites, moans, fighting for dominance, sucking her skin and touching her clit and I easily had her wet and ready for my dick again. The wetter she was, the better my dick sounded coming in and out of her and I knew she was really going to enjoy this position for it gave her everything she wanted. I laid on my back, bending one of my legs and keeping the other straight.

\- "You're lazy tonight, aren't you?" -she eyed me with a smirk on her lips- "But I like where this is going."

I didn't have to tell her anything else, quickly straddling my leg with a thigh on either side, using it to rub herself as she moved her hand to my dick. I moaned as she stroked my dick over her entrance, moving my hands to grab her hips and press her down on me as my tip entered her. She held onto my raised leg, moving her hips teasingly slow in circles over mine.

\- "Come on, Y/N." -I begged her, caressing her thigh, grabbing her ass, seeing my dick coming out of her as she rose her hips a bit- "Oh, fuck, yes."

She chuckled, starting to ride me; the view was perfect from this position, seeing my dick getting in and out of her as she pleased, getting harder the more she went at it, unable not to moan as I watched my precum being pushed down by her lips.

\- "Oh fuck."

She let her head fall back, forcing my thigh closer against her abdomen, her clit rubbing against my muscles tensing them for her, her hand reaching down to play with my balls as she whined; I knew she was trying to keep quiet but, since I couldn't force my mouth on her in this position, she was failing miserably and I was enjoying every bit of it. I watched her touching herself, grabbing her boobs as her pussy got wetter, wrapping around my dick as she moved up. I spanked her ass as I felt myself ready to fill her with everything I had. The sweat over our bodies sparkled under the dim light of her candle, her hair stuck to her back, the sinful sounds coming from both her lips and pussy; I grunted, forcing my hips up one final time against hers, coming hard, hitting her deep, watching her come undone too over me, grabbing onto my leg as her movements became slopier, watching my cum drip down my dick before she stood still, her toes curling and nails digging deep on my skin as she moaned, not bothering to keep quiet anymore; her ragged breathing matching mine. She let go of my leg, raising her hips and freeing my dick, watching my cum drip down from her pussy before I pulled her back to lay over me, her chest to my back.

\- "I've outdone myself." -she whispered as I nibbled on her neck, moving my hands up and down her abdomen.

\- "You have?"

\- "You may be the one coming up with the positions but I'm doing all the work." -she turned around to lay on her stomach- "And you're getting the nice views."

\- "I really enjoy seeing your pussy wrapping around my dick." -I smirked before she rolled her eyes playfully- "My cum dripping down your body is also a vision to witness."

\- "You're so submissive in bed." -she smiled- "I'd have never guessed that the first time I saw you. Or maybe I'd have."

\- "Are you willing to give up your power and let me show you how good I can make you feel if you submit to me?"

\- "Yes."

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I woke up early like I usually did, paying attention to the sounds around me like I always did; everything seemed calm, my first thought being that the antidote had worked, breathing relieved before I focused my attention on the second breathing in my tent. I opened my eyes, finding Bellamy laying on his stomach next to me, his face turned to the other side and one arm over my abdomen, the sheets barely covering his ass. I liked what we had going on. I moved the covers from my body, sitting up and stretching my arms as I yawned lightly, soon feeling a hand moving up my back, turning my head to find Bellamy had moved his to meet my eyes.

\- "I thought you were asleep."

\- "I was just enjoying the peace before going out and dealing with all the people."

\- "Yeah." -I chuckled- "I get that."

\- "I also really like the view."

\- "And I know that." -I smiled, hearing footsteps around us- "Too bad we don't have time for another round."

\- "Don't tempt me." -he rolled on his side, resting his head over his hand- "We could be fast."

\- "I like to enjoy sex, not rush it." -I rose from the bed, aware of his eyes roaming over my naked skin- "I don't have the benefit of just coming with two touches."

\- "You have the benefit of coming more times than I can count."

I heard him getting out and walking after me, his hands soon on my abdomen, pulling me back against him, managing to turn around in his arms and ready to give in when we were interrupted, one of my men informing me that we'd be leaving towards Arkadia in an hour. I thanked him and he left, not questioning once why my tent was still closed.

\- "We don't have time." -I kissed his lips- "I'd like to see how you're going to get out of here without no one seeing you."

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had stayed the night again, waking up before she did this time around, looking at her sleeping figure, my arm over her abdomen as the covers only covered from her bellybutton down. She was a vision of everything that genetics and time had gotten right. I decided to close my eyes again, hoping to have some more time to sleep.

Next time I opened my eyes, I heard her moving beside me, turning around to see her stretching her arms, seeing the marks I had given her and her muscles tensing as she did, unable not to move to touch her skin, quickly gaining her attention. I followed her as she got out of the bed, more than ready to go for another round when someone called for her, letting her know the time for our departure.

\- "We don't have time." -she kissed my lips too gently and quick- "I'd like to see how you're going to get out of here without no one seeing you."

\- "I thought you'd be the one to have a problem with that today," -I grabbed my shirt- "seeing we are surrounded by your people."

\- "You're the one who doesn't like them." -she put on her underwear, her eyes moving to my neck as I rose my boxers up my legs- "You're going to need a good excuse for this." -she stood in front of me, placing her hands on my neck and rubbing the side of it where it met my shoulder- "I hope your jacket covers it or you'll be answering a lot of questions from your people."

\- "I don't care." -I moved my arms around her- "I like what we have."

\- "I mean, I'd expect you did or else one of us was getting the wrong impression." -she laughed, moving back to pick up her pants- "You're ready for your people to know that you're sleeping with their enemy?"

\- "You're not their enemy." -I grabbed my pants- "You are their ally."

\- "Not 'their' enemy, 'their' ally." -she finished dressing up- "Why do you keep using 'their' instead of 'our'."

\- "Because I'm trying to decide what we are."

\- "We are adults that have great sex." -she shrugged her shoulders, putting her hair away from her face- "What else do you need to decide."

\- "If we are friends so I can talk about my friend that granted me some benefits."

I focused on her to see her reaction but she didn't have much of it, simply putting on her boots and throwing me my jacket, looking at me as I finished and then approaching me, her hands on my neck, pulling me to kiss me hard, my hands grabbing onto her hips to keep her steady as she bit my lower lip.

\- "I like that." -she grinned as she pulled back- "Now, get out."

I smirked at her, moving to the back of her tent and putting an ear to see if anyone was there and, when I was certain there wasn't, I rolled out, patting my clothes as I rose back up to get the dust from the ground from them so that no one could guess what had just happened, running my hand through my hair and starting to walk around camp, seeing Clarke get out of Lexa's tent like I had done with Y/N's. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips as she looked at me, shaking her head before she pointed at my neck when she stood in front of me.

\- "Y/N."

\- "Lexa." -I answered her- "Good for you."

\- "Same goes to you." -she turned around- "We should get going."

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I walked out of my tent, seeing Lexa not far away from there, walking up to her as she looked in front of her, seeing Bellamy and Clarke walking side by side towards the Rover. I stood next to her, seeing the smile on her face and the love in her eyes as she followed Clarke with them. I knew her all too well; I'd have known about it even if she tried to hide it.

\- "I see you spent the night warm." -I teased her as Clarke turned around to look at her- "I'm happy for you."

\- "It's a start." -she eyed me as Clarke got in the Rover- "I think you had company too." -she pointed with her head at Bellamy who had also turned around as he opened his door.

\- "It's no secret." -I answered her as I smirked at Bellamy, a grin taking over his features before he winked at me, getting in the car- "He's good at what he does."

\- "Maybe we should invite them to Polis more often."

\- "Maybe you should ask her to move in." -I shoved my elbow to her side before turning to jump on my horse- "Seeing you smiling from time to time because of someone that isn't me is always nice."

\- "Maybe I will." -she jumped on her horse as she faced me- "Maybe Bellamy could get a room too."

\- "My relationship with Bellamy is not like yours with Clarke." -I chuckled, knowing well she was trying to set me up, get me to settle down- "But if you give him a room, I won't complain."

\- "He is good, then." -she rose her eyebrow at me as I nodded, unable not to join her in her laughter.

\- "Don't get me started."

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **🌱Thank you for reading!🌱**
> 
> Sometimes I go back and I read the smut I've written and I'm like "who am I?", "how did I even write this?", "when did I write this?" so, moral of the story: if you start practicing something and set your head to it, you'll end up writing smut. I'd have laughed if anyone told me I'd be writing this stuff a year ago. Time's a funny thing.
> 
> **Catch you on the next!**  
> 


End file.
